


Let Me Protect you

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Arguing, Begging, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Gil Arroyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: After Gil sees Jessica at Nicholas Endicott's home in 1x18, he goes to her house to try to talk to her. He had a bad feeling in his gut about Endicott and he needed her to stay away.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Let Me Protect you

**Author's Note:**

> We got so many great Gil and Jessica moments these last few episodes I had to write something on it. Hope you guys are at home and safe in these crazy times.

Having been caught in the act of flirting, Jessica's cheeks brightened a little but she quickly controlled it. Everything about Nicholas Endicott rubbed Gil the wrong way. It erked him even more to see Jessica standing so lose to him, the looks they shared and the way she touched his arm demonstrating their clear history. His blood curdled even more at Endicott calling her 'Jess', clearly a spiteful and possessive move to level the playing field between them. The way she stood at his side and took his side even as he and Malcolm stood in opposition made him huff and cross his arms. Jessica shifted her weight form foot to foot under his gaze. Her fitted skirt and one shoulder top showed off her curves in delectable ways. Their questions to Endicott were short, as he deliberately they his weight around and use Jessica's presence against them. Gil also didn't miss how low Endicott's had was Jessica's back and the smug look on his face every time they locked eyes. When they were done, Gil took Malcolm back to the precinct to work with the team for a few more hours and then home. As he rolled away form Bright's building, he couldn't shake the image of Jessica and Endicott being so damned friendly. He shifted gears and drove his Le Mans in the direction of the Whitly Mansion. He had no reason to believe she was even there, seeing as how late her 'lunch' had already ran but he was willing to try. 

It was after 11 pm when he pulled up to the curb. He killed the engine and made it up the steps. He saw lights on in the foyer and knocked solidly on the door. Surprisingly, Jessica herself answered. She looked shocked to see him but took one look at his expression and stepped aside and let him in. He brushed past her, and walked into the sitting area beyond the foyer. 'Do you need something, Detective?' Jessica said as she approached, stopping a few feet away and crossing her arms. Gil winced, she hadn't called him that in more than a decade. She was on the defensive, clearly sensing where this conversation was about to go. She was trying to distance herself from him, hoping that that way this conversation will hurt less, 'Don't do that, Jess.' Gil saw her soften a little, her eyes finally coming to life but not getting any closer to him. 'You need to stay away form Nicholas Endicott.', Gil stated firmly. She scoffed and rolled her eyes,' Here we go!', as retorted annoyed as she walked away form him. Not missing a beat. Gil walked right behind her, 'Jessica! Please listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt.' She stopped dead in her stacks. With an expert pivot she stormed up to him, 'I don't need you protection, Gil. I am not one of your victims. ' 'I have never seen you as a victim, Jessica. You know that. But Endicott is bad news. I can feel it.', Gil responded, trying to keep his tone even while getting his point across. ' Do you have any proof? Or is this just your gut talking ?', Jessica retorted defiantly. Gil tentatively took hold of her upper arms,'We both know my gut isn't ever wrong, Jessica. I don't want to see you get hurt,' She shirked him off and took a step back,' I trust your gut Gil but I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself. I've know Nicholas for years and he has never tried to hurt me. He never shut me out, even after Martin destroyed my family's life. When only just reconnected and now you want me to cut off the only friend I have left because you said so? I am sick and tired of men in my life trying to control me. First, Martin and now you? I'm not Malcolm and Ainsley. You cant tell who to talk, Gil! '

Gil closed the gap between them, 'I'm not trying to control you, Jessica. You have suffered enough damage form all of this. I just care about you too much to see you hurt again, Jessica!' Gil saw her walls of defense crumbling. Her shoulders loosened and she looked down. 'I know you can take care of yourself. But just because you carry daemons better than Malcolm doesn't mean I don't see the weight. But you don't need a man like Nicholas Endicott to alleviate that burden. Let me help you. Put it all on me if you need too but keeping a man like that around is not the answer,' Gil said softly, he took hold of her waist and and pulled her to him. When their bodies connected Jessica's breath audibly hitched. She looked up at him again. She placed her hand on his solid biceps to steady herself. Her lips parted to say something but Gil cut her off,' Jessica, please... stay away form him, Just until I can figure out my hunch. If it s nothing, then its nothing and I was wrong and Ill never bring it up again but if I'm not then at least you wont get hurt in the process. I cant bare the thought of you being hurt. Not again. Not if I can help it. ' Jessica ran her hands upward into they were around Gil's neck. Gil wrapped his hands more firmly around her waist. She laid her head on his chest. Gil put his chin on the top of her head. They stood like that for a while. Their breathing synced as they melted into the intimate embrace. Gil knew he was well over the lined he had vowed not to cross long ago but he would not take back the words even if he could. Especially if it lead to this. Jessica gently pulled away just enough to look at up at him, her grey eyes flickering with so many emotions. 

With gentle pressure from Jessica's soft hand, Gil brought his head down to meet hers. Their foreheads touched and their noses grazed just a little. The air between them warmed. Their eyes had closed on their own accord. They felt the tension around, the little huffs of breath whispered against their lips, promising what they both wanted. Jess' soft lips ghosted his and she let out an almost inaudible whimper at the sensation. Gil groaned, his breathing picking up. He couldn't take much more of this, he could feel his sanity fraying. He quietly pleaded, practically begged, 'Please, Jessica...' He felt her shudder shake her. Finally, their lips touched. The melding of soft lips touching tenderly. Their lips moved together, Jessica giving Gil's bottom lip a little suck as he tilted his head. She did the same. The kiss deepened, Jessica bit Gil's lip and then ran her tongue over the spot. Gil let out a stifled moan and deepened the kiss. Gil felt Jessica's back arch in his hands and her body roll into his. Gil groaned at the sensation of her breasts pressed so firmly against his chest. Jessica's hands found their way into his thick salt and pepper hair, taking her time with her soft touches. The intensity of their kiss escalated and Gil's hands caressed her back and hips, eventually letting one hand settling temporarily on the nape of her neck and the other securely on the curve of he lower back. Their tongues met passionately as the air between them grew scares. The soft sounds of their lips meeting and the moans and whimpers that accompanied them only loud enough for them to hear. Jessica's hands migrated downward, tenderly running over his toned torso, under Gil's jacket and raked gently up his back until she settled them at his waist, slowly running them across his upper back and shoulders, feeling him muscles flex under her palms.

They separated slowly, still taking small pecks as their foreheads rested. Their heavy breaths huffed between them. 'Please, Jessica, stay away from him....',Gil begged one last time. If after all that had just happened hadn't changed her mind nothing would. Gil held her to him a little tighter, he stole another kiss from her plump, delectable lips and lifted his head so he could look at her, losing hope with every passing second. Jessica met his eyes, with the occasional glance at his lips, and just looked at him for a moment. Gil sighed, his hold on her slackening substantially, allowing space to occupy the void between them once more. Jessica's eyes saddened at this loss of contact, 'Ill stay away form Nicholas...' Relief painted Gil's features, he pulled her into a gentle hug. Jessica could feel the tension leave his muscles,' Thank you, Jess' Gil slowly released pulled back, this time keeping their bodies close. He chanced a glance down at he lips again. Her bottom lip caught gently between her teeth. He placed a palm on her cheek and ghosted his thumb over her bottom lip, watching her gently release it. A small smile touched her still pouting lips before she spoke,' Is that all you came for?'

'Yes but I would very much like to kiss you again, though, if that's okay.', Gil replied honestly.

'I hoped you say that', Jessica replied, her voice having just an ounce on mischief in it to make Gil smirk in response. The Whitly's would be the death of him but if he had to kiss her into submission every time to keep her out of harms way, its a price he'd pay in a heartbeat.


End file.
